Pinkie Pie Promise
by KatieUnicorn
Summary: Pinkie gets bored of her life and decides to change something. R&R please. Warning: humans!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a lazy and normal day for everypony in Ponyville. Almost for everypony. Pinkie Pie was still lying in her bed. She wasn't sleeping. She was tired of everything around her. She wanted to do something, something that would be exciting.

Pinkie was bored. That wasn't usual for her, but now she was deadly bored. And she didn't knew what to do witch that.

She thought of her friends. They always had something to do. Something interesting. They could keep her busy for a time. Pinkie Pie finally got out of her bed and slowly gone downstairs.

Mrs. and Ms. Cake were busy witch cooking and witch taking care of their kids. They hadn't even noticed Pinkie walking out of the store.

Pinkie stood and looked at town. Everypony was walking, talking, doing their things. Everything was normal. That thought made Pinkie even more bored. She needed a change.

She knew everypony. She was friends witch everyone. Still she hadn't had anything to do.

Pinkie jumped her way to Twilight library. Twilight was smart so Pinkie thought that her friend could think of something to do. Sadly she was wrong. Twilight was reading, writing, shouting at Spike, and busy…

Next Pinkie headed to her loyal friend. Rainbow Dash could never leave her. The two could do some pranks, and random things.

She founded Rainbow Dash at Sweet Apple Acres witch Applejack. Girls were picking apples.

-Hi there!- welcomed her friends Pinkie jumping from top of one tree next to her friends.

-Howdy Pinkie! How did you get in there?- Applejack and Rainbow looked shocked at seeing their friend.

-I was just searching for someponies to have fun witch- said Pinkie while getting down from tree.

-Yeah…You know we're quite busy right now- said Rainbow looking at all trees covered witch apples.

-Right. Don't ya worry Pinkie, we have fun witch you later. But first we need to buck those trees. Right Rainbow?

Rainbow nodded, and then both ponies gone to do their job. They left Pinkie alone.

She still hadn't had anything to do, so she gone to visit next good friend.

Pinkie Pie knocked Fluttershy doors and waited. And waited…And waited…

Pinkie didn't waited any more and annoyed walked away.

Just then doors opened and confused Fluttershy was looking around in search for who was knocking.

There was only Rarity left. She was only chance to keep Pinkie doing something interesting.

If only Rarity was home. Pinkie looked at letter hanging on boutique doors saying that the unicorn had gone doing some boring business things at Canterlot.

Pinkie was about to cry. All of her friend had something to do except of her!

Pinkie Pie ran to her room. Gummy walked to her and looked in Pinkie's big blue orbs.

-I NEED to do something! Something different from all I had seen and knew!- She talked to her pet.

Then an idea had came to pink little head and made pink pony jump in gasp.

-I know! I will get out of here! Not just from Ponyville, or from Equestria, but from ALL WORLD I KNOW! Now I need to find Zecora and she will help me!- Pinkie said( almost shouted ) in excitement to Gummy.

Pinkie waved hoof in goodbye walking out of her room.

She was a little bit scared of Everfree Forest but she had to go there. Pinkie now stood at the beginning of forest. She had been there few times before so it shouldn't be so hard.

Pink pony made brave expression and started walking forward. Soon she was next to Zecora house.

Said zebra was right now walking by doors and met Pinkie. Pinkie jumped in place and quickly said all her history to shocked zebra. To Pinkie happiness Zecora agreed to help.

Pinkie was sent to collect some flowers and other stuff, while Zecora was making what Pinkie called 'soup'.

When everything was done and ready, Zecora told Pinkie to drink a cup of that 'soup'. Pinkie was ok witch that, so she took given her cup and drink all that was in it. It tasted like butterflies thought Pinkie and when she done she felt sleepy.

Zecora told pink pony something about "working only week, and be back" but Pinkie was aready falling asleep so she hadn't really paid any attention to talking zebra.

Zecora was now standing and stop talking because she noticed that Pinkie wasn't now listening, and so she was just standing and looking at pink sleeping pony beginning to shade away.

When she was alone she begun to worry that she could tell Pinkie everything important before she told that pony to drink mixture. But it was too late now, so she just smiled and hoped that Pinkie will enjoy herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pinkie slowly woke up. She half opened her eyes and realized something changed. She didn't know what exactly changed, but she felt different.

When she fully opened her eyes she saw that she was in place she had never ever been before.

It was some room. But it was gigantic! Or she was small… That's right she was smaller. Pinkie looked at her pink hoofs. They were more fluffier than usual. And she felt heavier. And everything looked more 3D like.

She looked around herself and she noticed that she was on a regal witch some toys. Now she was in the size of them.

Next thing Pinkie noticed was that in bed was something. And it slept. Pinkie was curious what was there because she doubted that it was pony.

She stood up and wanted to jump from regal, but now she realized how high it was.

Pinkie decided that she didn't wanted to wait for that something to wake up, she wanted to woke that up!

She jumped down, but things hadn't turned how she would expected them. She crushed on the ground, and the noise she made, caused the sleeping creature to wake up.

Before Pinkie stood up, the creature was standing and looking at her.

-What are you doing Pinkie? It's so early and you want to play already?- she said to Pinkie.

Pinkie gasped when she heard her name.

"Oh my gosh! How she knew my name? Who is she? What is she? And…. She wants to play witch me?" Pinkie Pine thought to herself while she was grabbed by the smiling creature.

That girl took Pinkie in hands and hugged her. Pinkie felt relived. So that meant that that girl didn't wanted to hurt her.

Pinkie decided to say something –Soooo…. We are friends?- Pinkie looked at shocked girl.

-W-what? You can talk?- shocked girl took Pinkie to met her eye to eye.

-Well duh! Of course I can talk, silly- Pinkie said happily to still shocked girl.

After quick moment of silence girl run out of her room to another room, what seemed for Pinkie to be kitchen, and said pony was showed to two bigger creatures.

-Mom! Dad! My plush can talk!- girl shouted and straighten her hands to close the space between her parents and her …" TOY?!Plush?! I'm a toy? What happened?" Pinkie was too shocked to do something or say anything.

-That's good honey, and now eat some breakfast so that you can play witch your toy.-

- Ok mommy!-

And girl took Pinkie witch her to eat. Pinkie was still too shocked to do something so she just laid on girls lap.

Then she was taken to the girls room.

-Pinkie how did you learned to talk?- exited girls asked Pinkie.

-Oh, it's a long and boring story. It's no longer matter because I'm here witch you!

- That's great! Can we play then?

- You're still asking?

And witch that they started playing and making the girl's room a mess.

They played whole day together and Pinkie learned a lot about the new word she was in now.

The creatures named themselves "humans" and they were very fun in Pinkie's thoughts. She liked this place, this girl.

The next morning, when Pinkie woke up lying next to girl, she heard some bed news. That girl had to go to school! Pinkie would be left alone and she didn't wanted that to happen.

The girl still in her bed yawned while Pinkie was making a plan.

-Can I go witch you to school?- Pinkie wide smiled to the girl.

-I think you can. But I'm not sure

-B-but…I need to! I have to!

-Why?

-I don't want to be alone!

-Ok, I'll take you.

-You can keep me secret and no one will know that I'm witch you!

The girl giggled and Pinkie smiled. She won't be left alone. She just had to place herself in girl's backpack and everything will be fine.

The two did what had to do and girl's mother called her to go.

Pinkie Pie laughed all way to school and girl couldn't stop herself from doing the same while having Pinkie in backpack. Peoples passing by looked at her like she was crazy but that hadn't mattered.

The first lesson started. Teacher talked…and talked… and never stoped… Pinkie was bored and she couldn't stop herself from jumping out from the girl's backpack.

-Surprise! I'm alive! This school is boring so let's have a PARTY!- everyone looked at talking plush witch shock.

Nobody replied, but Pinkie heard a lot of "how this is possible?" "what's that?" "is it real?" "am I dreaming". Teacher took a step closer and looked at Pinkie witch some sort of disgusts.

-Emily please hide your toy.

Pinkie was grabbed by "her" girl and putted back to backpack. Pinkie was sad because other humans didn't wanted to play witch her, but or also, she heard "her" girl's name for first time. The girl's parent weren't playing witch them and hadn't called girl many times.

Suddenly a ring rang and all kids made a lot of noise. Everyone started packing and walking out of classroom. The now called Emily looked to her backpack to meet Pinkie. She wasn't happy, a bit worried for Pinkie could say.

-Pinkie don't do that ever again, ok?

-Oki doki loki. But I was sssoooooo bored and I thought that you too could be bored so I figured out that a party would- she was cut by Emily witch her "shhh"

-Don't do parties in school. And be quiet please, or I will left you home next time.

Pinkie gasped. She would do everything to 'not be left' .

-Ok! You have my Pinkie Pie Promise- Pinkie said but it seemed that Emily never heard of Pinkie promise. Emily looked confused so Pinkie explained everything, not forgetting to say that you CAN'T ever break it.

Emily smiled and said that she Pinkie Pie Promise to never leave her little pink pony.

Then ring rang again and it another boring lesson started.

For the pink pony the lesson lasted FOREVER! It was so boring. She doubted that it was worth coming here. The whole day in school was boring for her. Finally all lessons were over and Emily could go home.

Pinkie was sitting in backpack and planning a party 'finally home' when suddenly Emily name was spoken and said girl stopped. Another little girl came to Emily and started talking. Pinkie couldn't hear what they were saying. She felt that girl changed the way she was walking and now wasn't walking alone.

When they got home Pinkie realized that it wasn't Emily's house. Emily took Pinkie from backpack and introduced her to smiling girl.

-So you really can talk?- was the first question that came to Pinkie plush ears.

-Yeah! Not only talk, but I can sing too!-and Pinkie started singing random song and making girls giggle witch her.

After Pinkie ended singing, girl saddened a bit and said:

-Geez, I wish my toys could be alive too. You're so lucky.

- I know, but I hadn't done anything to make her alive. She just started talking out of nowhere.

-So maybe my toys one day will talk to me too…

Pinkie couldn't be silent anymore. –But I'm not an alive toy, I'm a normal pony.- She added –only from other dimension.

Girls were a bit lost. –So there is a pony world?- Emily asked and Pinkie just nodded happily.

There was no more question and they got to play. Pinkie liked to play witch humans. She missed her old pony friends a little but she had no time for memories and day-dreams now.

Girls played whole day and Pinkie didn't mind that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Days in week passed quickly for Pinkie Pie and her human friend. From morning to afternoon in school, from afternoon to nighttime partys witch Pinkie.

Everything was so good that Pinkie totally forgot about something important.

She was in this plush form about a week, and she forgot about her time limit. Pinkie felt so good witch Emily that she wanted to be here forever.

She was reminded about Ponyville and her old life when she was playing witch girl. Emily asked if Pinkie don't miss her friends and home. Pinkie thought for a while and replied:

-I do sometimes, but then I'm witch you and I'm happy- she said and smiled toward Emily.

-Oh Pinkie, you're my bestes friend- Emily hugged her furry, pink plush.

-Promise me, that you will be my friend forever and you will never leave me- She said to toy, hugging it stronger.

- You have my Pinkie Promise- Pinkie said doing her ritual for promise- Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!

They smiled at each other and to Pinkie's mind came a lot of memories. Ponyville. Her friends. Time when she was bored. Zecora's help. And … She felt confused. She must to forgotten about something important. But what was that?

Emily got Pinkie out of her thoughts, broking silence.

-Pinkie, will you ever go back to your real world, or will be in here forever?

Pinkie gasped. That was that. She was supposed to be here only for a time. Two weeks, as she could remember. Emily was looking into Pinkie's eyes waiting for reply.

-I…um…I won't be here like here, but I will be here witch you.- Emily had confused expression on her features so Pinkie continued.

- Oh, you know. I will go back to my normal world, but that doesn't mean that I'll leave you.- Emily looked more confused. How leaving doesn't meant leaving.

- I will be in your heart even if we were miles apart.- said Pinkie giggling.

Pinkie Pie was giggling even if she was worried. She would be gone in a week now. She would leave Emily in so short time. Especially worried her the fact that the one week she had been here had passed so quickly.

Pinkie didn't wanted to lose more time so they begun to play. Pink pony enjoyed being witch Emily. The girl was nice, friendly and most important she liked Pinkie's song. No matter that she singed them all the time, and any reason was good reason to sing a song or make a party.

Another day passed quickly before Pinkie could notice that it was over.

She laid in bed witch Emily and wondered.

If she could only do something to stay in this world. To don't leave this little girl broken-hearted. But Pinkie was just a pony. She didn't knew any magical tricks that would stop the time. Twilight did, but not Pinkie. If she could come back here or even stay here. All those thoughts made Pinkie fall asleep.

Pinkie opened her eyes and new day begun. She turned to see still sleeping Emily. It was early in the morning. Pinkie catched breath and started a loud song. Of course it waked up the girl.

Pinkie stopped to sing and said in a loud tone –Hey, hey, hey! Good morning! Get up because we don't want to lose this beautiful day!

-Why is it so special? It's just a normal day- said sleepy girl.

-It is special because we can play together!

- We can do it (and we do it) everyday.

Pink pony no longer listened to girl. She jumped her way to kitchen and tried to cook Emily some breakfast. She cooked some cupcakes for Emily while the girl was dressing. When she came to kitchen to eat something, she was welcomed by a mess and songs, and cupcakes…

-Cupcakes?-Emily asked-For breakfast?

-Why not? Did you wanted cake?

-No, but my mum says that you can't eat sweets at breakfast.

- Oh don't you worry, they're not that sweet.

Pinkie gave to girl few cupcakes and waited for Emily to sit and eat them. Emily had no other way than do what pony wanted. She sat and looked around to see if her parents are somewhere around. She quickly ate them. They hadn't tasted that bad.

Then she was grabbed by Pinkie and she founded herself again in her own room. Pinkie was thinking about something fun to do when Emily just stared at her 'hard-thinking' toy.

Pinkie founded some paper and some pencils so they could draw.

Pinkie drew her pony friends, and Emily drew a happy family. Then both drew eachother. Pinkie wasn't an artist, neither was Emily, but it was fun thing to do.

After short time Emily hadn't felt so good. Her stomach ache. It was probably caused by cupcakes.

Pinkie felt guilty. She wanted to help the girl. Her parents decided that Emily wouldn't have to go to school. Pinkie was actually happy about that. She can stay witch girl and help her whole day.

Emily laid in her bed, while Pinkie was jumping around and trying to sing a song that will make girl fell better. Pinkie was singing about a hour now and it made Emily tired. She liked pony's songs but listening to this tiny loud voice for so long wasn't very relaxing.

Pinkie Pie just finished her song and wanted to start another one but Emily quickly interrupted her.

-Hey Pinkie! I think it's enough of songs. Aren't you tired?

-Nopie dopie. I can sing whole day for you!

Girl's eyes widened. –W-whole day?- Pinkie nodded cheerfully. Emily still tried to stop pink pony.

-Then why don't make a little break?- She got Pinkie before pony could refuse and held her next to herself. Both fell asleep and slept for really long time, because Emily's parents returned from their jobs and waked them. It was almost night. Pinkie felt as she had lost all that time. She could do so many things and instead she just slept.

Whole night Pinkie couldn't sleep. Emily felt better, but Pinkie wondered about how many days left.

After adding one to six plus tree… Only four days! It was so little time left. And the worst part of that was that she hadn't even told Emily when she would leave.

The next day Emily's parents decided that she won't go to school neither. They thought that she would feel better if she stay in quiet and peaceful place. They took her to her grandma house.

Pinkie wasn't sure how she felt about this. Grannies were good company in Equestria, but she didn't know what human grannies were.

Pinkie Pie loved her own grandma. Her grandma was her friend. A wonderful pony who helped Pinkie to face her fears.

She wondered if Emily's grandma was alike. And if Emily liked her own grandma. Pink pony didn't wanted to wonder anymore, only get answers to her asked in mind questions.

- Hey Emily, do you like your grandma?

Little girl looked at Pinkie thinking. –Um… She's nice and taking-care-of, and I like her, but I would more like to stay home.

Emily's parents came into girl's room saying that they should go. Emily grabbed Pinkie and gone to car. She sat at back sites and car started to ride. In a quick time they arrived to white, old fashioned house.

Pinkie now knew that it's where Emily's grandma lived, because Emily got out of the car and walked towards doors.

When they were standing in front of it, Pinkie wanted to knock. Girl hadn't said 'no', so Pinkie cheerfully knocked three times. Doors opened slowly and showed standing inside old women.

She looked nice for Pinkie. She had light rose dress, short, curly, white hair and a smile on her face.

Emily's grandma hugged the girl and told her to come inside. She gave the girl a cup of tea and they all sat in living room. Pinkie liked that house. It was comfortable and nice inside.

Pink pony was a little afraid to spoke. She preferred to just pretend to be a normal plush. Emily saw that. Girl's grandma walked to kitchen leaving Pinkie and Emily alone.

Emily looked at Pinkie and quietly enough to Pinkie to hear she spoken.

-Are you going to do something crazy later, or you will be peaceful today?

-I will be crazy later and peaceful now.

-Sounds good to me, but will you tell my grandma that you're alive?

-Maybe later. She's so nice. I'm afraid how would she react.

-Me neither…

-What if she wouldn't like me?

-I think she would.- Emily smiled to Pinkie and hugged her. Then granny came to the living room holding big, chocolate cake.

Pinkie thought that person who does chocolate cake wouldn't mind talking, party pony in house.

Emily took one piece of cake and Pinkie couldn't hold herself anymore.

-Can I have one piece too!- Pinkie shouted in desperate tone.-Please…- she added.

Both Emily and her grandma were shocked. Emily because Pinkie just told her that she won't say anything, and her grandma because the plush just asked for a cake.

-O-of course you can…- said shocked grandma. Pinkie smiled widely and grabbed a piece of that wonderful cake and ate it in half second.

The rest of day they spend in living room and they talked whole time. Emily's grandma was still shocked about the living plush. She thought that maybe she was dreaming all that time. Or all that was fault of her new medicines.

Anyway in the afternoon Emily's parents came back for the girl and took her home. Because Emily felt better she would go to school next day.

In the morning everyone was unusually busy. Everyone in the house was doing something and walking around. Pinkie wondered why, while sitting on the bed.

She sat there. And waited for Emily to take her. But she was waiting, and waiting. And finally she saw that Emily was walking away with parents away. Emily didn't took Pinkie with her. Pinkie wanted to shout and jump to the girl. But she couldn't. She just had to sit in silence. Whole day Pinkie was left alone in the house waiting for something to happen. But nothing happened.

She was jealous. Nobody cared for her. She was all alone. Pinkie Pie decided that she would help Emily's family remember her. Pinkie stood and walked to the window. She opened it , letting fresh, cold air come inside room.

After some time it was all cold. And by the time pink pony put candies everywhere she could only think of. She brought party accessories and decorated whole house with it. Soon it was cold and party-ish.

Pinkie walked to Emily's room and sat where she was left in the morning. She was waiting for everyone to come back. When she heard doors open, she felt excitement. Emily's parents stood in doors and gasped. It looked like a party tornado was in their house. When Emily entered house she thought aloud "Pinkie!". Her parents looked at her like she was crazy, but girl didn't noticed and ran to her room. She slammed her room doors and looked angrily at pink, happy pony.

-What have you done Pinkie?!

-Wha? Me? I haven't done anything…

-Yeah sure…

Emily walked away from her room leaving Pinkie confused. Pinkie haven't thought that this could make Emily mad… She felt a little stupid and sorry for what she has done, but she hasn't moved a hoof and just sat and pretend that everything was ok.

Emily hasn't talked to Pinkie whole 2 days. She was angry at her. Pinkie was afraid to start talking, and Emily was too angry to talk to Pinkie. Two days of silence passed by and new day started.

Pinkie woke up first. She was under the bed and started to realize that it was her last day in this world.

Today was the day for her to go home. To Ponyville. She sighted. She still hasn't reconciled with Emily. She thought that now she just had to make up with her because she probably won't see this girl ever again.

When Emily woke up, Pinkie jumped on the bed scaring girl a little.

-I'm really, really sorry for everything Emily. I didn't mean to make you angry.

-Oh, its alright Pinkie.

-I'm glad. I want to see you smile now!

-Why? What happened?

-I will leave today and I want to see your last smile.

Emily was shocked. She forgot about that. Pinkie was looking at Emily waiting. Emily pulled herself up, hugged Pinkie tightly and smiled. Pinkie smiled in response, whispered to her "I'll never forget you". Pinkie closed her eyes tightly and felt like she was swooning.

When she opened her eyes she saw that she was in Everfree Forest. She fluttered her eyes not believing what she sees. Soon Zecora walked to her and asked if everything was ok. Pinkie Pie just nodded and quickly walked towards Ponyville. It was early morning so not much ponies were walking around. Pinkie walked to the library where her friend worked and lived.

When Twilight let Pinkie in, pink pony started to talk about her whole journey. Twilight looked at Pinkie and wasn't sure if she was supposed to take pink pony words seriously. She was talking about some faraway adventures after all. She just listened to her and after all she took deep breath and said:

-That wonderful story Pinkie. But somehow I find your story a little unbelievable. You are talking about week, while you were gone for only two days…

-You don't believe me Twilight?

-…Not exactly. I'm sorry Pinkie but traveling in other worlds is kind of impossible.

Pinkie Pie sighted and walked away from library. If Twilight didn't believed her, then nopony will. She thought that her adventure will be her and only her and nopony has to believe it to make it true.


End file.
